The Missing Months
by DitzyBreex
Summary: The rauncy but ooc missing months of the summer before the wedding. ExB Can't I dream!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, Just wish I did.**

Hey guys, So I'm graduating… Exciting huh?

**Not exactly..  
Hopefully everyone has seen the New Moon trailer  
If not, go to You tube right now.**

Its amaaaaaaazzzzzingggggggggggggg!

Love you guys - Ditzy

* * *

"Dad?- I'm home." I shouted towards

The living room when I walked in.

I just got back from "a weekend with

Alice" or how I say it, Edward.

I was mildly frustrated at how it went.

I wanted more boundaries to be taken

down.

But all Edward wanted to do was kiss.

I'm afraid our honeymoon won't be

how I dream it will be.

Every time something gets taken out

of hand for one milli-second he has to

stop.

What happened to a few months ago?

in the meadow? When he basically

attacked me.

Where is that fiancé? Cause this

sexual pent up Bella needs him.

"How was shopping Bells?" Charlie

asked dragging me out of my

thoughts.

"Wonderful," I mocked sarcastically.

Charlie knew I hated shopping. Mind

as well act like I spent my weekend

doing it.

"You sound happy." He smiled

"Oh yes Dad. Very. Just throw me at

another sale with Alice and call it

hell."

"Hey now, Hey..Watch that mouth

young lady. And Alice is a very nice

girl. Don't take her interests out on

her."

I was 18 years old and he is telling

me to watch my mouth? For saying

hell. For all that's holy!

"I love Alice to death, Dad. But just

wait till she starts shopping for your

tux!"

His smile faltered. Charlie didn't like

the wedding talk.

"Well- I'm beat. I'm going to bed."

"G'Night Bells. See ya tomorrow."

"Night Dad."

I went up the stairs one by one. I

stopped in the bathroom to wash my

face and throw up my hair. I knew

Edward was already in my room.

Sprawled on the bed. I walked out of

the bathroom and turned to my

room. Edward looked up at me and

smiled. I smiled back and grabbed my

pj's.

"One sec." I whispered

He nodded and waved me off.

My holey sweats were my comfort

zone. But of course Alice talked me

into these smooth cotton ones.

In pale green. She said they would

make me forget my old, holey sweat

pants.

But right now I just wanted them.

I felt exposed. They clung to my body

but were flowy and soft.

They smelled wonderful. Like mint

leaves. Or some spice.

I hope Edward doesn't mind.

Yet again like déjà vu. I walked into

my room to see Edward. He was

reading a book. Possibly one of the

books he brought over to replace

Wuthering Heights. I told him Thanks

but nothing with replace it.

He still left them here. Probably to

read when I was sleeping. He

dropped the book when I entered and

smiled.

"Hello love." he whispered.

"Hi."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Hm. I guess that fiancé of yours isn't

doing a very good job then" he

grinned.

I just stared. Like a bozo.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"It was a joke. I'm sorry if I upset

you."

"No Edward, I'm fine."

He pulled up the covers

I pushed his hands down and climbed

on top of them.

He opened his arms and I snuggled

closer to him.

"I love you." he whispered in my hair

"I love you, Edward."

He kissed my head

"Edward?"

"Yes,"

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Well you don't have to if you're not

tired."

"I am a little. But we have to talk."

"What about?"

"Umm,- I want to talk about, our um-

boundaries."

"What about them?"

"Well, shouldn't they be changed?

since were engaged?"

"To what?"

Geez, he always knew how to do that

"To - to lesser ones.."

"To lesser ones?"

He was mocking me. Not funny

Edward.

"Yeah, Edward.." I had to do this. No

matter how stupid I sound."How will

we get anything done on our

honeymoon with just kissing? Sex

needs more build up." I blushed

furiously.

"I suppose your right," he murmured.

"I am?..I mean-I am."

He chuckled."Bella, if that's what you

want, we'll change our boundaries."

"It's just not about me Edward, you

have to want it, too."

"I do Bella"

Those words made my heart

hyperactive.

I'm positive he heard it.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Charlie's coming up to bed, but.. did

you want to talk tonight?"

I felt like my brain melted in my skull.

"Um, sure?"

He chuckled again.

He quickly kissed me

"Be right back then."

And just like that he was gone.

My door creaked.

"Bells?"

"Uh yeah Dad.?"

"Night."

"Night.."

He shut my door and the floor boards

sounded his departure.

The next thing I felt were Edwards

cool,strong arms embracing me.

"He'll be asleep soon.."

I attempted to swallow but my mouth

was suddenly dry.

I anticipated this moment ever since I

met Edward.

Other than having sex with him,

having a more physical relationship

with him was more than fine with me.

"Bella, look at me."

I was facing my door still and he was

behind me.

I turned around to see his moonlit

face.

He smiled his crooked grin and took a

hair out of my face and placed it back

into my untidy bun.

I looked up into his eyes and saw love

and lust radiating off of him.

He leaned down and kissed my lips

gently.

Then he deepened it by pushing into

me harder.

My arms were securely around his

neck and his arms went around my

torso and waist.

We kissed like that for a while until I

felt his mouth open.

His tongue slid on top of my parted

lips and I gripped his hair with my

hands and pulled him closer to me.

His tongue entered my mouth and

was quickly gone.

He turned his head and sucked on my

pulse point.

"Unnghh!..Edward!!" I moaned in his

ear.

That seemed to spur him on because

he flipped us down and laid on top of

me.

I felt his hardness on my thigh and

moaned again.

The spot between my thighs began to

ache.

And I needed relief.

Not thinking I ground myself onto his

thigh and moaned loudly.

His head rolled back.

"God, Bella. I love you, I love you so

much."

"Unngh!" came out of my mouth

instead of 'I love you too'

I ground my core on his thigh again

and felt the ache get more

pronounced.

He shifted so his hardness was now

between my thighs, into my dull

aching center.

I felt my eyes widen and I stared at

him.

His eyes were dark and glazed over.

He leaned forward," Do it again Bella,

Please. It will feel better."

I ground myself into him.

By golly gee whiz.

I was soaring, flying and a billion

other things.

"Bella, is..this what you..wanted?" he

sputtered

"God yes!" I all but shouted.

"Shh love, Charlie will wake up."

I grounded my core into him again

and the ache was replaced with

pleasure.

His head rolled back and rocked

against me

I shuddered and gripped his

shoulders.

"Ohh Edward, Mmmhm... So good." I

whispered into his neck.

He rocked once more and again

harder he fell limp and I enjoyed the

weight against me.

"Bellllaaa..uhh"

I ran my fingers through his hair.

He positioned himself above me so I

felt none of his weight.

I missed the lost.

No words were said as we gazed in

each others eyes.

They said them all.


	2. Nothing to Regret

I awoke to a moving underneath me.

It was still dark out so I figured it was still early morning.

Edward wasn't in sight.

"Edward??"I whispered

My bedroom door opened and he appeared

"Yes, love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you a heavier blanket, You were shivering.."

"...Oh.."

I was wide awake now.

"What time is it?"

"It's roughly 3:45?"

"Oh,"

I remember going to sleep around 11:30

"You should get back to sleep.."

"I'm not tired right now, I wanted to talk really."

"Talk?" he smirked

"Yes, Edward..Talk with words..."

He chuckled then shut my door and walked over to my bed

"What did you want to talk about that couldn't wait until a more decent time?"

"Well, for starters..what happened last night.."

His face fell slightly then he looked deeply into my eyes

"Do you regret it Bella?"

I was shocked "No, not at all" I looked at him questioningly "Do you? Regret it?"

"No." He seemed to be battling with himself about something "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Edward..Not at all."

"What did you want to talk about exactly?"

"Did you..um..enjoy it?" I blushed

"Far too much I believe.."

"W-Why?"

"I had to go home to change pants" He looked down

"Oh,"

"I liked hearing you, too."

"Hearing me?"

"Um, When you moaned my name, I got the chills.."

Note to self: Be more vocal during, this whatever it is.

"Bella, What should our boundary be?"

"Well, I think we should do anything we can think of that will help, except for having sex.."

"Like what..?"

He sounded just as nervous as I felt. But I didn't want to make a fool of myself by naming off these

things..

"I'm really not sure... Like, um... what we did last night, and being um.. naked?"

"You want to do, what we did last night,...naked? Isn't that basically sex?"

Images if us doing just that made me incoherent to what he was saying.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?"

He smiled at me

"What I meant was, seeing each other naked."

His eyes darkened a bit.

"You want to see me naked, Bella?"

"Oh god, Yes!" I blushed after my stupid mouth blurted those words out.

"Well, Bella..I day dream about seeing you naked."

The ache between my thighs was back.

"Y-You do?"

He leaned forward "I dream about your beautiful breasts, and your hair tangled around your head while

I'm pleasuring you."

"Unggh..Edward."

"Yes Bella, tell me what you want.."

"I-I want your chest on mine, I want to have you in my hands, I want you all over my body."

He firmly kissed me and my hands went to his shirt, I unbuttoned it and felt his chest with my hands

"Bella, can I see you?"

I didn't answer him, I just removed the soft shirt.

His eyes went darker and carved my every feature with his eyes

Our eyes met and a silent invitation was anounced.

His cold, firm hands touched my waist and traveled upwards his middle fingers met the underside of my

breast and I shivered, not for being cold but for the anticipation to be touched by him.

His smooth yet rough thumbs caressed my nipples and I moaned.

He continued his actions until I was panting for more.

I took my hair out of my bun and shook it wildly around my shoulders

I met with his eyes and reached for his belt, tugging him closer.

His definite hardness met with my aching center.

I moaned at the rough contact his jeans made.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist

He rolled his hips and I cried out.

The fold in his jeans met my sensitive nub.

"E-Edwardd, Again..."

He did it again with more force

I met his roll with one of my own

"Bella!" he shrieked

I did it again until I couldn't move.

One last roll and I collapsed onto him.

The juncture between my thighs was slick.

I'm positive he could smell me.

I thrusted down and he yelped in pleasure.

We laid down breathing heavy

I fell asleep buried in his chest, shirtless.

When I woke up the second time I was alone, again.

And still, shirtless. Yes, indeed shirtless.

I gripped my blanket self-consciously

I blinked in the new light shining through my window and waited for Edward to appear out of thin air.

And yet he did do that exactly, after laying silently for about 3 more minutes he came in through my

door with breakfast on a bedside tray.

I smiled at him. Afraid to come out from underneath the blanket I hiked it under my arms and sat up.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes, silly Bella, Of course."

On the tray were fresh chocolate chip pancakes with apple juice and a full cutlery set, adorned with a

nice lily in a tiny vase with water.

I gawked for a few more minutes. It was just too pretty to touch.

"Bella? Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Do you not like it?"

"Yes, Very much..Thank you."

"I don't understand, Alice told me you would wake up in approximately 10 minutes and that you would be

hungry. So I made you breakfast in bed, But you don't eat it.."

"It's too pretty to eat, Edward."

He chuckled at my reference.

"Bella. Just eat.."

With that I dug into my breakfast.

The apple juice was perfect temperature, and the pancakes were the best I ever had. Forget I-HOP.

"Edward, these are amazing!" I swallowed "Where did you learn to cook?"

"The food network."

I laughed.

"Bella? Why do you have your blanket up in your arms?"

I looked down.

"I don't know. I just woke up feeling self-conscious.."

His finger lifted my chin "You have no reason to be"

"I'm not sexy Edward" I whispered.

He stiffened beside me.

I looked up at him and his face was cold.

"Why would you say that?" He said harshly.

"Edward, I'm not a model, My breasts are small, I have no hips, and certainly not a butt."

"Bella!" he shouted. He yanked the blanket down and cupped my chest "Your breasts are perfect for my

hands" he slid his hands down "your hips are perfect for me to grasp" he slid his hands underneath me

"and as for your butt, Ms. Swan.. It features in most of my daydreams and it is perfect for me to grab"

After our eventful morning we decided to go over to the Cullen's'.

Alice was there with a bunch of wedding catalogs.

"Alice, is it really necessary?"

"Bella! You still need to pick out the chairs and the decorations for the ceremony, as well as the

reception. Also you need to pick out the flower girl and ring bearer...their isn't obviously anyone on

Edwards side of the family...Oh! and you need to tell me what kind of icing you want on the cake, the

caterers called and asked but I certainly do not know.." she rambled on.

"Alice - I already told you, reception is all on you..You do whatever you want. I just want the ceremony

perfect, and I didn't really want a ring bearer or flower girl, I just want you and Carlisle next to us. And

Icing? Hmm, I don't know.."

"Well you should call them back and ask them what they meant."

"Okay, I will later"

"Now, Chairs"

She proceeded to show me a wide arrange of chairs that the guests would sit in.

We decided to have the wedding in the Cullen's' house about a month ago.

And decided on Angela's father to read us our vows.

Better than Emmett.

After I decided on a chair Alice let me out for a break.

Edward was in his room.

"Knock-knock" I said at the doorway

"Hello love. How was wedding planning?"

"Great, you should join next time."

"Maybe I will." he hugged me near him.

"I only have an hour break."

"What else is there for you to do?"

"Apparently tons of things"


	3. Revelations

After my break Alice made me pick out food.

Since she wasn't human she thought it would be best for a human who actually ate food picked it out.

I knew I wouldn't be eating, mostly I'd be too nervous and I more than likely wouldn't have time.

"Bella...I need to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Alice? What are you keeping from me?" Edward asked her.

"Nothing Edward, Butt out!"

"What's going on Alice?"

"We're going to the mall real quick."

"Ugh! Alice..."

"Not to shop Bella to talk."

I hopped into her bright yellow Porsche and she sped off.

"Can't we just talk here, where you're not tempted to buy things?"

"I suppose..."

She pulled off onto the shoulder

"Bella...Take off your shirt."

"W-WHAT?"

"Just take it off..."

I lifted off my shirt

"This is what I was hiding from Edward.." she traced lines on my torso to my chest.

I looked down and faint bruises were forming

"Bella he can't see these."

"I-It didn't even hurt,"

"If he sees them, he'll refuse to touch you until you're changed..."

"But how?"

"Keep your clothes on Bella."

"He'll think I regret it."

"Act like your sick..and your tummy hurts."

"My tummy hurts?"

"Like a stomach ache.."

"I know what 'tummy hurts' entails Alice"

"Fine, but he's already planning something for tonight."

"Well then I can't just say no."

"Bella, if he sees those bruises, he'll stop.." she breathed "I'm sorry."

We drove back to the house and Edward was waiting by the front porch.

Arms crossed cold face, and staring down Alice.

She skipped in the house leaving me outside with him.

"Love, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but I feel sick.."

He was by my side in a flash.

"What's wrong, love?"

"My stomach hurts, And I have a slight headache."

"Lets get back to Charlie's so you can sleep." he was fully concerned

We walked to his Volvo.

"Love, do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked when he stepped inside.

"Of course I do."

I walked through the front door and Charlie had dinner on the table.

"Dad? You cooked?"

He chuckled "No, Bells..Sue was over and decided you needed a break."

"Oh. What was she doing over here?"

"Leah and Seth have been hanging out with the guys in La Push lately and she felt lonely."

Charlie didn't like to talk about La Push, since Jacob left.

I didn't like to either.

"Ya know somethin' Bells, I don't think there is enough fliers out..I should print more."

The fliers he was referring to were the Missing ones with Jakes face plastered in bright orange.

"Billy doesn't even worry about him...I do.."

I know why.......

"Dad, he just understands why Jake left. And he knows he is safe..Ever looked at him? He's huge nobody will hurt him.."

Only I could...

Charlie finished his dinner. Which was delicious by the way.

It contained soft noodles in a rich cheesy sauce, like mac and cheese, just a million times better.

I finished my noodles and gulped down some milk.

"Ya finished?"

"Um yeah Bells."

Charlie handed over his bowl and fork. A lazy smile grazed his face.

"Alice called me today Bells.."

"Why?"

"Apparently she totally forgot my tux. Thanks Bells for tipping her off.."

I laughed.."Well I hope you have a dashing time Dad."

"Oh shush Bella."

"Well I'm going to shower than possibly read, Good night Dad."

"G'Night Bells." he smiled. "And no sleeping in tomorrow. I want to go to the store for some groceries when I get off of my shift in the afternoon, And I wanted you to come."

"Okay Dad, sounds good."

I headed up the stairs slowly just to delay my meeting with Edward, I couldn't lie to him.

I opened my door startled to see him not there

Nowhere in fact.

I grabbed my towel and pajamas and headed for my shower.

I undressed quite quickly and saw the bruises on my body.

One was on my lower region. Rolls and thrusts.

One was a trail towards my breasts. Him fondeling them.

I silently wished that the bruises would disappear soon.

I wanted to continue this and soon.

I wanted to see Edward naked, to touch him, pleasure him, taste him.

It felt so far away but not close enough.

I turned on the water and turned on the head.

The hot water was inviting and it soothed the sore spots I wasn't aware of.

The water was getting colder so I turned it off and dried off.

I put on my pajamas and combed through my hair.

I walked to my room and opened my door to Edward sitting on my rocking chair.

"Hello love"

I didn't want to risk my voice wavering so I smiled sweetly to him and walked over to bed.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"A little, but I'm tired.."

"Oh. Okay." he got up and stood next to my bedside.

I sat up and looked in his eyes.

He bent down to kiss me.

I kissed him back missing the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Mmmmm" he murmured

I giggled. He stared in my eyes.

"Edward? Can you lay down with me..?"

"Of course love.."

"...Um shirtless?"

He chuckled and started to lift his shirt,

I watched with awe.

His light amber eyes found mine in the moonlit room.

"Bella, I really want to see you shirtless."

NO! NO! NO!

His lulling voice was pulling me out of my thoughts and actually considering it.

I faked a yawn.

"Love you're tired.. Get some sleep"

He laid next to me and hugged me close

"Sleep love."

I woke to Charlie shaking me lightly.

"Bells. I'm off to work. Sue said she would go grocery shopping for us...Give her something to do."

"Ohh. Okay Dad, What time is it?"

"6:14."

"Unghhh!"

"What's that Bells?"

He was pointing to Edwards abandoned shirt.

"Edwards's shirt, Dad."

"Why is his shirt in your room?"

"To sleep in. And he is my fiancé."

Charlie searched the room quickly.

"Ya'ok Dad?"

"Mmhm, I don't want you in bed all day ok Bella."

"I know. at least 2 more hours Dad."

"Ok. I gotta run. Love you Bells."

"You too Dad"

I quickly fell back asleep before Edward made it back to me.


End file.
